


Mile High Club

by LisaFQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been summoned by Tony Stark to fly to Italy for an urgent mission. And well, Bucky gets bored on the flight.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> For bingo: Airplane Sex

Steve and Bucky had been stealing glances at each other for half an hour. Bucky was pretty obvious about it, which was a dead giveaway to Steve, who just casually looked over his book from time to time. He knew Bucky could do _way_  better, seeing as how he was trained by Hydra and all.  
He did it on purpose, to challenge Steve, and dammit, if that wasn't one of his favorite looks on Bucky.

The problem that both of them knew very well, was that they were on Tony's private jet. Tony wasn't on it but had sent it to them in Brooklyn.  
Said it was an urgent mission somewhere in Italy, that they were to move immediately.

Steve cleared his throat, letting his book rest on his lap.

"So Buck, enjoying yourself?"

Steve wondered how Bucky could be entertained by his thoughts alone. They still had a long flight to go and Bucky had packed a Nintendo Switch, but hadn't touched it yet.

He gave Steve a playful smirk, eyes glistening with mischief.

"Oh yeah, nice view up here."

His voice was casual but Steve heard the lustful undertone.

"How can you not be bored already?"

Steve was curious. He eyed Bucky's backpack that sat between his feet. Why did he have a slight suspicion that Bucky had packed lube and condoms?

"Some of us don't need constant stimulus, Steve."  
He glanced out the window, missing Steve's accusing look.

"Sounds like you do."

Steve's voice was low and the blond saw a blush creep up Bucky's cheeks.

He was right and Bucky knew it, knew damn well that his libido had gotten them in trouble before. Yet every time, Steve seemed to enjoy playing along.  
Maybe public places was a kink of his?

"Don't you have a book to read? What's it called again? Mile-High Club?"

Bucky whispered the last words while looking straight at Steve, who growled softly.

"Don't start." The warning in his voice was obvious, but it seemed to just spur Bucky on.

"Why? Afraid I can't finish it?"

He smirked and licked his lips seductively and Steve could feel the heat go through his veins.

Making up his mind, he leaned forward more to conspire with Bucky, who walked right into the trap.

"Bold of you to assume I'll let you finish."

The sentence went straight to Bucky's cock and he almost moaned out loud. Steve could see the struggle on his face and grinned confidently, leaning back in the chair again.

Bucky bit the insides of his cheek and narrowed his eyes.

_Really going to play hard to get now, Rogers?_

Steve then gave him an innocent sweet smile and picked up his book again.

At this Bucky shook his head in disbelief, turning back to the window.

He tried to think of a plan to get Steve into the bathroom, but his thoughts seemed to focus mostly on the part that came after, where he was sucking Steve off and could feel his hair being pulled roughly.

Unconsciously, he bit his lip at the fantasies and he felt his cock throb with want already. He cursed Steve internally for putting edging into his head. It would be so hot, having him order Bucky to stop touching himself and then stroking him until he moaned incoherently.

Steve's face flushed while he watched Bucky's unconscious reactions. His eyes darkened and he felt lust boil up in his body.

_Goddammit Bucky!_

His eyes wandered downward and he could see the bulge in Bucky's pants, solely for him. The fact that he was the subject of Bucky's lust set his whole body on fire.

When his eyes wandered upwards and met grey, smirking ones, he blushed furiously.  
Sure that Bucky had seen him looking at his junk, he felt ashamed and turned on at the same time.

The look on Steve's face gave Bucky the confidence to stand up and wander to the small door where the stewardess had come in earlier. He inspected it for a second and then turned the lock, smirking as he turned around.

"What are you doing?"

Steve's heartrate went up with what felt like a thousand pounds a minute, the promise of Bucky's action thick in the air.

"Making sure they leave us alone."

Bucky stepped closer to Steve and put a hand on his shoulder. Steve shuddered in response.

"And you tell me _I'm_  needy." Bucky chuckled, kneeling in front of Steve, grabbing the book and putting it somewhere else.

Steve's eyes grew wide and dark, inspecting Bucky's face. Bucky cupped Steve's bulge and Steve hissed, making Bucky look up in surprise.

"Well well, Rogers, seems like we'll be joining the club after all." He grinned, voice laced with mockery.

"You're a menace, Barnes." Steve shot back, placing a hand on Bucky's dark hair. He tugged at it and Bucky let out a small whimper, wanting more of the touch.

He kept stroking Steve through his pants while looking up challengingly from his position.

Steve let go aggressively and seemed irritated, yet refused to push Bucky away because of how good the pressure felt. Bucky could tell he was reluctant, but knew exactly how to break him.

"Yeah, just the way you like it."

Steve hissed through his teeth, throwing his head back as he felt increasingly more pressure on his cock. Bucky's hand felt good and warm and he craved skin to skin contact.

Bucky pressed harder and pushed up on his knees, straightening his back so he could kiss Steve. Steve let him, still reluctant but needing the touch. He gasped as Bucky hungrily pressed his tongue against his, squeezing the fabric in his hands.

Bucky grabbed Steve's head roughly with his other hand to deepen the kiss. Steve moaned into it and he felt Bucky chuckle, the bastard.

"What?" He pulled back irritatingly.

Bucky sighed hard and raised an eyebrow, still working on Steve's pants.

"Fuck you're on edge today. Try to keep it fun, will ya?"

Steve clenched his teeth together and swallowed, eyeing Bucky angrily. He hated when Bucky had him at the palm of his hand, the seductive little shit.

Without warning he grabbed Bucky's head tightly, pulling him right in front of his face, lips almost touching.

"I'll decide whether you have fun or not."

His voice was vicious, spitting out the words in anger.

Bucky nodded and whimpered, _God_  he loved Steve like this. A playful smirk appeared on his face and Bucky challenged Steve further with his eyes.

Steve huffed in disbelieve, peering into Bucky's eyes. He tightened his grip as a warning.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

Bucky smirked devilishly and replied Steve's catchline to him.

"I can do this all day."

"For fuck's sake!" Steve groaned and pressed against Bucky's lips. Bucky whimpered in his mouth and moaned again when Steve played with the tightness of his grip. He eagerly returned the kiss, open mouthed and all tongue.

Bucky's fingers curled around Steve's belt, undoing it with shaky hands while Steve bit at his lip to distract him.

"Faster, I need it."

Steve's harsh voice surprised Bucky, and he broke apart to look down at Steve's crotch.

Steve's fingers played with the brown locks, enjoying how soft they felt. Bucky gazed up again while pushing down the zipper, his lips in a genuine smile.

Steve held his breath when his pants and underwear were shoved down under his ass, standing for a second to help Bucky in the process.

A glistening drop of precum was visible on the slit and Bucky bit his lip, looking up at Steve from beneath his lashes. It was almost too much for Steve and he tugged needily at Bucky's hair.

Bucky dipped his head down and pushed his tongue out, licking the underside of Steve's cock from base to head, then teasing the slit and tasting the salty precum.

Steve threw his head back and gripped tighter, breathing out the breath he had been holding.

" _Fuck_  Buck!" He gasped out, pushing Bucky back onto his cock.

Bucky happily sucked and swirled his tongue around Steve heavily. He loved the feeling of Steve on his tongue, tasting him and knowing how good he made him feel. He also enjoyed the massage Steve was giving, although he did expect it to be rougher, given Steve's previous reactions.

He couldn't help himself and moaned around Steve's cock, sending shivers through Steve's whole body. His veins shot fire every time Bucky reached the back of his throat and it felt so good he was going to melt into the chair.

"Shit!"

Steve bit his lip hard as he guided Bucky's movement. Bucky let him but knew he was holding back. He pulled off Steve's cock, this earned a surprised and protesting noise, and put one hand on Steve to keep pumping.

"Do it, I know you want to." Bucky almost whispered seductively, taking in Steve's flushed and lustful face.

Steve's fingers wrapped around Bucky's chin and he pulled him in for a rough kiss, panting for breath when he felt Bucky's thumb go over the slit.

"Y-you sure?" Steve managed to breathe out, reaching for Bucky's back and shoulders, squeezing hard.

Bucky made an hmhm-sound, pushing his hips against Steve's leg for friction.

"Yeah baby, please!"

Steve nodded in agreement and licked Bucky's lips one last time before pushing him down again, fingers curling around Bucky's hair.

With force harder than Bucky'd expected, Steve pushed him onto his cock, going as far as Bucky would let him. He threw his head back in pure pleasure and turned up the pace, totally lost.

Bucky did his best to suck as good as he could, occasionally going over the head with his soft tongue. He tasted some more precum and couldn't control his playful smirk, knowing that _he_  was the one who made Steve this desperate.

Steve didn't seem to notice, moans escaping his parted lips. The only thing he could focus on was Bucky's wet warmth around him, making him feel amazing and setting his veins on fire.

Bucky could feel Steve's cock throb and forced himself to keep going, gag reflex be dammed. He pushed in even further than Steve's hand would go and repeated the action several times, until Steve stopped him with force.

It took all his self-control to push Bucky off, loosening his grip. He was panting and tried to tell Bucky to stop with his hand.

Bucky slowed down, confused. He looked up to see Steve recovering.

"What are you doing you were so close?"

Bucky seemed disappointed and pouted at Steve, who laughed at his face. He pulled Bucky up by his arms, so Bucky could stand over him.

Steve bit his lip looking up at his lover, blue eyes glistening with mischief.

"I wanna come inside you, is that okay?"

Bucky huffed at the gentle tone, mockery filled his face when he spoke.

"Weren't you the one in charge?"

With one eyebrow raised, Steve tugged Bucky towards him by the edge of his jeans, popping open the button.

"Damn straight." He muttered under his breath.

Steve's hands teased Bucky's obvious rock hard bulge and Bucky groaned lowly.

He watched as Steve wasted no time pulling down his pants, boxer still kept in place. He knew what Steve was doing. He wanted him to be a desperate moaning mess so that if Steve so much as pushed a finger in his ass, he would shoot his load all over.

Steve bent his head down, placing tender kisses on Bucky's thighs. It felt damn sweet and Bucky gave Steve the pleasure of moaning, even though he could easily hold these ones in.

Kneading his ass through the fabric with his hands, Steve continued kissing upwards, reaching the tip of Bucky's cock, putting his hot tongue against it. Instead of continuing that, he put his lips a few centimeters higher, starting his way up Bucky's abs.

Bucky breathed out and put his metal hand on the wall while holding onto Steve's shoulder with the other.

Steve could see Bucky's erotic face hiding behind brown locks.

When he bit down on the flesh, Bucky groaned out and looked down at Steve with dark eyes.  
Steve knew how much Bucky loved pain, to some extend, and how it turned him on. One hand moved from his ass to his cock and Steve repeated the action now while he squeezed the head of the cock.

A sinful moan escaped beyond Bucky's control and he jerked his hips into the touch.

"Fuck!"

Then both of them froze at once, terrified as a sharp knock came on the door.

"Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers, is everything all right?"

The cheerful voice of a stewardess floated through the air. Steve was the first one to recover, smirking devilishly as he nudged his head at James.

Bucky opened his mouth to answer, but bit down on his tongue immediately as Steve pressed his tongue against the fabric of his boxers. Steve lightly slapped his ass as if to say _hurry up, answer!_.

"Yes, uhhh, everything's fine! We just wanted some privacy!"

Steve continued his teasings and dug his nails in Bucky's ass, pushing his hand against the cock with pressure.

Bucky had to bite his lip to keep from screaming, fingers tightening unbelievably at Steve's shoulders.

The happy stewardess continued.

"That's fine. We'll be serving you your dinner in an hour, if that's all right?"

Steve grinned, enjoying this tremendously. He pushed down the fabric and glanced up at Bucky's face, which was a mixture of pleading and frustration.

Bucky warned him, tightening his lips to a thin line and narrowing his eyes.

_You're gonna pay for this, Buck._

The blond put out his tongue, edging closer while locking eyes with Bucky.

Bucky swore silently as Steve took him in his warm mouth, soft flesh teasing his slit.

"Y-yeah! That's - that's fine! Thank you!"

The last two words were choked out, almost pleading as he heard the woman's heals step away.

"Fuck! You little shi -  _aahh!_ "

Electricity shot through his veins as Steve tasted him, pushing his mouth over him as far as he could.

Bucky moaned out Steve's name as Steve pressed one finger against his hole, teasingly circling it.

"First of all, this was _your_  idea, so you take the shot. Secondly, do you have lube?"

Bucky couldn't have moved faster, turning around and grabbing his bag off the ground.  
Steve smirked as he recalled that his suspicion was correct. He rolled his eyes visibly at Bucky as his friend handed him the bottle.

"Shut up. You're gonna be very thankful for it."

Steve wiggled his eyebrows at him as he flicked off the cap, letting it land on the floor somewhere. He held one finger out for it to be lubed up, but Bucky stopped him.

"No need. Please." His voice cracked and it made Steve's cock throb, eyes lustful again at once.

To Bucky's surprise, he pushed the bottle in his hands.

"It feels better if you do it." Steve smiled, his tone gentle. With his fingers he rubbed circles over Bucky's hipbones.

Bucky bit his lip and took Steve's cock in one hand, giving it a few strokes before pushing down the lube on it. Steve made a low sound that seemed to come from the back of his throat, and Bucky almost came right there.

"Good enough?" He asked impatiently.

 _Fuck_ , how he wanted that cock inside him, feeling it fill him up.

Steve laughed at Bucky's neediness and said yes, before gently tugging at his hips to turn around.

Bucky dropped down carefully, eagerly taking Steve's hand as support.

Steve lined up his cock and teased Bucky's hole with the head for a few seconds, before Bucky snapped.  
It was supposed to be a coherent sentence, but all that came out was a high pitched, desperate noise.

"Fuck baby I love it when you're like this." Steve growled wetly into Bucky's ear, who just howled at the sound.

Steve let Bucky sit down gently, his other hand on his waist to help him.

Steve's cock burned as he went deeper inside of Bucky, slowly so Bucky could adjust.

Steve threw his head back again, silently moaning with open mouth. Bucky hissed through his teeth, the mixture of pleasure and pain shooting fire through his system.

"Move." Bucky choked out as soon as he reached the base.

Steve shot him a quick glance, seeing the back of Bucky's head. He put both hands on Bucky's waist and squeezed hard, not sure whether to move yet. It would be so quick! Surely Bucky couldn't have had enough time to adjust?

"Buck are you sure? You don't - "

"I said _move!_ " Came the frustrated reply, his hand striking the wall of the plane. Steve worriedly glanced at the dent in the wall now, taking a deep breathe. He started to jerk his hips upward, which caused both of them to moan.

Bucky's tasted blood from biting his lip too hard, which only added to the sensation. He whimpered wordlessly as Steve picked up the pace, thrusting in with more power.

Bucky pushed down hard on Steve's cock, in time with Steve's thrusts. Every time it send a rush of pure pleasure running through their veins.

Steve had a bruising grip on Bucky's waist and they both _loved_  it.

"Stevie, fuck!" Bucky threw his head back, giving Steve an opportunity to lick his neck and bite his earlobe.

Their movements became frenetic and Bucky ached for more pressure inside of him, more Steve. Steve threw one hand on Bucky's cock, starting to stroke it harshly.

Steve moaned out loudly as he could feel pressure building up in his cock. Bucky pushed down with more force now and he knew it wouldn't last long like this.

"Fuck! Buck! Not gonna - be long!" Steve forced out through his teeth while pushing Bucky down as deep as he could.

Bucky let out a strangled half moan, half laugh.

"Good, me neither!"

They moved in time together and Bucky almost lost it when he heard Steve speak, breath hot against his ear.

"You're such a _fucking_  menace, Bucky! Is this what you - _hngg_ \- wanted? Me fucking you on an airplane?"

Steve bit down hard on Bucky's earlobe and Bucky moaned out incoherently, trying to shoot a snarky comment back.

Steve's hand sped up and he paid extra attention to his slicked slit, making Bucky shake in his lap.

_"Fuuuck!"_

Bucky grunted loudly as Steve aggressively thrust in now, his hand tightly around his cock.

They both whimpered loudly as the orgasms washed over them at the same time. Bucky didn't know what to do with his hands as he open-mouthedly moaned, grabbing something invisible in the air.  
Steve's hands seemed to know what to do, squeezing Bucky's cock and waist until they bruised. He put his teeth to Bucky's shoulder, biting down on it and muffling his moans as he rode out his high.

 

* * *

 

Bucky was the first to recover, huffing out a laugh as he stroked back his hair in one smooth movement. He could feel Steve's forehead against his shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Steve, you okay?"

Steve came to life again, taking his sticky hand off Bucky's cock. He gave it a questionable look before placing tender kisses on the bruised skin.

" 'M sorry." He murmured, putting his arms around Bucky's waist and hugging him tightly.

Bucky shook his head amusingly, stroking Steve's arms as a return of the hug.

"Don't be."

His voice was a soft husky sound.

"I don't wanna ruin the magic but do you need a tissue?"  
  
Bucky asked as he reached for his backpack, pulling out a box of paper tissues.

Steve mumbled something against his back and Bucky started to wipe off Steve's hand.

Normally Steve would make a snarky comment about how Bucky had thought of everything, even though they were off to a mission, but he was too dazed, inhaling Bucky's scent.

Bucky warned him that he was gonna get off now, but Steve pressed him closer, mumbling something panicked.

The smile that Bucky got from that was the most genuine he had had in years.

"Love you too, Stevie."

Warmth spread across his whole chest.

Steve kissed his back again, fingers ghosting over Bucky's stomach.

They sat like that a few minutes until it got uncomfortable, cum trickling out of Bucky.

He got off and wiped himself and Steve off, an amused smirk on his lips all the while.

Steve pulled his pants back up and watched Bucky do the same. He thought that Bucky was the most beautiful sight in the whole world, especially his smile. He wanted him close again and grabbed his wrist, tugging lightly.

Bucky was a little alarmed at how silent Steve was being, but hid it behind his signature smirk.

He stepped closer to Steve and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Then he quirked up his chin with the side of his index finger, searching for Steve's eyes with his own.

"Hey baby, you okay? You're quiet."

Steve's blue eyes gazed up, locking on Bucky's. He took a deep breath and exhaled, the air stroking Bucky's finger.

To Bucky's surprise Steve grabbed his face and pulled it towards his, leaning his soft lips to Bucky's.  
Bucky's lips curled up in a smile against Steve's, the taste of him too familiar.

They pulled away, both in awe from the softness of the touch.

"I love you so much, Bucky."

Bucky chuckled and planted a kiss on top of the blond's head.

He turned around, kneeling to pick up something from the floor.

With a sweet smile he gave it to Steve, who's eyes grew big with surprise. He chuckled and thanked Bucky, who sat back opposite of Steve.

He took his Switch out of his bag, shooting Steve a wink. Steve just hid behind his book, cheeks going pink again.

"So how long is this flight again?"

Bucky smirked, eyes full of mischief again.

"Oh my God! You're insatiable!" Steve huffed out, putting his foot on Bucky's knee.

Bucky laughed at this, eyes on his console.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" He shot back again with a confident nudge at Steve's head, who just shook his head.

"Just try to keep it in your pants for the rest of the flight, okay Buck?"

Bucky pulled a fake concerned face, eyes already roaming over Steve's body again, glistening.

"We'll see."


End file.
